Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by Hart4Ben
Summary: It's Adam's first Christmas away from his family while at school in Boston. A prequel.


Adam cut his way through the holiday shoppers on the bustling streets of Boston. His heart was light and filled with the hope that Freddy would still be at his usual spot on the corner selling candles for his mother. There was a nip in the air that carried snowflakes haphazardly to the ground. Adam grinned as he patted the large parcels he was carrying. He could not wait to see the look on the lad's face when presented with unexpected gifts this Christmas eve.

It was Adam's first Christmas away from home. His initial term of classes at the university had gone well and he was thoroughly enjoying his new found independence. However, even the warm relationship he had with his crusty old sea captain of a grandfather was not able to quell the longing in his heart to be home for the holiday. He found himself daydreaming about Christmastime at the Ponderosa. His brothers would ride on the buckboard with Pa to choose just the right tree. He could see the candles burning brightly on the large fir by the stairway. Though usually a late riser, tomorrow morning Joe would be the first one out of bed, anxious to see what presents were awaiting him under the big tree. Hoss would be sitting intently listening to their Pa read the passage from the Book of Luke while Joe fidgeted impatiently enduring the delay to more important matters.

Memories of past Christmases brought a smile to Adam's face as they replayed in his mind, but there was something other than being away from home that was amiss this holiday. There were also memories of some very lean times with his father. Before Inger had come into their lives, Adam could remember Christmases when he was thankful for just a candy stick and a small toy or book that his Pa had somehow managed to scrape together enough money to buy for him. Even as a child, Adam had recognized the sacrifice his father made to do this. It was no surprise to Adam that when things began to improve for their family, Ben made sure that his family helped those in need as his way of paying back the debt to those who had helped him in his time of need. This had become a Christmas tradition in the Cartwright home, one that warmed the hearts of father and sons.

Though not flush with cash, Adam had more than enough to meet his needs while at school thanks to his father and Captain Abel Stoddard who had graciously agreed to provide for his grandson's room and board for the years he would be at the university. Over the past months in his comings and goings from classes, Adam had noticed a boy selling candles from a small cart. He had paid little attention to the young salesman at first, in part because the streets were filled with hawkers and peddlers, but also because Adam truly had no need for their wares. Yet Adam found himself inexplicably drawn to the lad who, despite his worn clothing, always appeared neat, clean, and cheerful. Mrs. Delaney, Captain Stoddard's housekeeper, soon had several months supply of candles for the household. She had initially been a bit insulted that Adam felt the need to do what she considered to be her job, but after his slightly embarrassed explanation of the source of his purchases, she would just smile and tuck them away in the cupboard.

Freddy had always greeted Adam warmly and respectfully at each encounter. After several weeks and the purchase of quite a few candles, the lad had reluctantly confided that things were not easy for his family. His father was a seaman who was rarely at home which made it necessary for his mother to take in laundry and make candles to help them get by. With Adam's prompting, ten year-old Freddy disclosed that he had two younger sisters and a little brother who was only three. Adam understood what a challenge it would be just to keep food on the table in those circumstances.

Freddy's diligence in helping his family had inspired Adam to give the boy one of his favorite books. The glisten of gratitude in Freddy's eyes was a more than ample reward when Adam pressed the book into the boy's hesitant hands. He encouraged the young man to work hard at his studies since one can never know what doors learning and expanding one's mind can open in the future. He was living proof of this. A friendship was forged in that moment.

And now it was Christmas eve. The parcels Adam carried were loaded with gifts for Freddy and his family. Coming up to the boy's usual spot, Adam actually heard Freddy before he saw him. The boy was sporting a festive tie and singing a carol in his beautiful boyish voice causing Adam to linger at a distance and listen until the song was complete.

"I never knew you had such a marvelous voice, young man!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cartwright!" Freddy chirruped.

"Merry Christmas, Freddy! Ah, but remember, it's Adam!"

"Merry Christmas, Adam!" Freddy's smile broadened as he took notice of the parcels his friend was carrying. "Looks like you're ready for Christmas."

"Yes I am." Knowing that Freddy had no idea who the gifts were for made Adam chuckle with delight. "Isn't it about time for you to call it a day? Going to be dark soon."

Freddy's mittened hand subconsciously patted his pocket as he looked with uncertainty at the few coins in the cup that sat in his cart. It did not take Adam long to realize that the boy probably had hoped to make some purchases of his own before heading home. Even with the addition of some fresh baked goods, Freddy's Christmas eve sales had been meager.

"Well now, Mrs. Delaney said we are going to need a bunch of candles for tonight and tomorrow, so how about I relieve you of the rest of your stock?"

The boy's head jerked up embarrassed that Adam had read his mind. "No, you don't need to do that. My Ma will be happy with what I got today."

"Well, Mrs. Delaney rules the house, and I sure wouldn't want to disappoint her. What if I follow you home and you can bundle them up for me." Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins and held them out to the boy. "Will this cover it?"

Freddy shook his head. "That's way too much. My Ma will think I've been cheating people."

"I'm sure she won't mind just this once. It is Christmas, after all. What do you say?" Adam dropped the coins into the cup in the cart. "Now I bet you've got a little shopping of your own to do. How about I put my bundles in your cart and keep an eye on things while you run and get what you need?"

Freddy swallowed the lump in his throat as tears welled up in eyes. He wanted to express his thanks to Adam, but keeping his head bent low, all he could do was nod.

Adam placed his gloved hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. With a twinge of emotion in his chest, Adam suddenly had an understanding of how his father must have felt when he had been the one receiving the encouragement and affection. "Go on now! Time's a'wasting!"

Freddy's bright eyes caught Adam's for just a moment before he grabbed his cup and trotted off down the street and into a shop. Ten minutes later, the boy returned with a small package and a wide grin. Adam slung one arm around Freddy's shoulders and took hold of the cart handle with the other. A rich baritone voice quickly had a partner in song. The strains of a Christmas melody rang out as together they pushed Freddy's cart toward home.

 _God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay._

 _Remember Christ our Saviour was born on Christmas day._

 _To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray._

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _Comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy!_


End file.
